


Confessions Nocturnes

by Dragonna



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Lelouch n'est pas sur que ça marche aussi bien, Love, M/M, Romance, Suzaku veut kidnapper lelouch plutot que le tuer, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Il l'aimait et était prêt à le répéter autant de fois que possible. Espérant le faire changer d'avis. Il ne leurs restait qu'entre un et deux mois après tout.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Kudos: 6





	Confessions Nocturnes

Lelouch ouvrit les yeux dans le grand lit. Il était au palais, entouré de couvertures douces et chaude. Il eut un petit soupir de bien être. Et tourna la tête vers sa table de nuit. 2H40. L'aube était encore loin. Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il allait devoir se rendormir, ce qui n'allait pas être évident avec toutes ses pensées dans son esprit. Des idées terribles, son futur qui n'atteindrait jamais son prochain anniversaire. Il ne ne verrait jamais son vingtième anniversaire. Il ne se marierait jamais (tout le monde le détestait de toute façon) et n'aurait jamais d'enfant (il n'avait jamais eu d'exemple). Il allait disparaître et personne ne s rappellerait de lui avec affection. Personne ne l'aimait plus dans ce monde, excepté deux personnes.

_Et à cause d'une date qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Une date qui le terrifiait, qui l'angoissait, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une fin de route. Un mur qui ne serait jamais franchi. Ce serait la fin pour lui. La fin de son calvaire, la naissance d'un monde meilleur...et personne ne le regretterait._ _Il avait peur. Terriblement peur. La boule de peur qui grandissait en lui le glaçait chaque fois qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à penser._ _Il tentait de penser, par moment, que c'était l'unique solution, mais il savait que c'était faux. Totalement faux. Il avait toujours des dizaines de plans. Il aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait._ _Depuis l'explosion dans la colonie de Tokyo, et la perte de sa sœur...à quoi bon? Ca ne servait à rien de lutter. Pas quand elle n'était plus là._

Une respiration lente le fit tourner la tête de l'autre côté du lit. Suzaku dormait profondément et paisiblement, mieux que d'autres nuits où il s'agitait, pleurait faiblement dans son sommeil, s'agrippant à son roi comme si il avait peur de le perdre dans ses songes. L'empereur distinguait son corps dans le faible rayon de lune qui passait entre les rideaux, au milieu des couvertures enveloppant son ventre. Sa peau bronzée se détachait sur la blancheur des draps, une de ses mains abandonnée sur la courtepointe. Lelouch se pencha vers lui, et ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il voyait de mieux en mieux les cheveux bouclés et soyeux sur l'oreiller et se retint de tendre la main pour les toucher, y enfouir ses doigts comme il le adorait le faire quand ils s'embrassaient.

_Suzaku n'aimait pas être touché sans permission._ _Même si ils étaient amants maintenant. Il lui permettait à présent, dans ces moments de tendresse qu'ils passaient ensemble, avec un petit sourire en coin, légèrement moqueur. Comme si il s'amusait des audaces de son souverain._ _«Timide ~» Sa voix était terriblement ronronnante dans ses oreilles, à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient un tendre moment._

Personne ne pouvait voir la rougeur qui s'étala sur son visage quand il se souvint de leur dernière soirée dans ce lit, il y a quelques heures. Son dos contre le matelas, les dents mordant sa peau et marquant ses épaules et son cou, les mains explorant son corps et l'apprenant par cœur.

_Comment Suzaku pouvait-il être si doué quand il avait admit n'avoir jamais eu de partenaire avant? Comment pouvait-il être si tendre et si passionné en même temps? Comment pouvait-il se soucier de lui, le faisant passer en premier quand il avait le droit de ne pas le traiter correctement en privé?_

Lelouch eut un sourire dans le noir. Être aussi bon et passionné à l’instinct? C'était un cadeau des dieux plaisantait le jeune japonais. Et l'empereur remerciait l'architecte d'avoir fait des murs insonorisés à ce palais. En effet, sa propre gorge lui faisait encore mal (il avait crié assez fort). Et personne ne l'avait donc entendu. Heureusement. Déjà qu'il y avait probablement des rumeurs sur son chevalier et lui. Et qu'ils seraient sûrement vu comme des amants terribles dans les décennies à venir, ce serait ainsi qu'on se souviendrait d'eux: un duo d'amants assassins pour le monde entier _. C'était le prix à payer._

«Tu devras dormir» fit une voix dans son oreille. «Tu as beaucoup de travail demain. Et de préparations pour les jours à venir.» Le jeune homme se figea alors que son partenaire roulait sur le côté, se redressant légèrement sur un coude. Celui-ci le regardait maintenant, ne distinguant que sa silhouette dans l'obscurité. L'empereur sentit ses doigts qui frôlaient ceux du japonais et ceux-ci se refermèrent sur les siens, dans un geste doux et rassurant. «Je suis là Lelouch.»

Son amant ne sur quoi répondre «Je sais.

\- Je ne suis pas mort.»

 _Officiellement oui_. Eut envie de répondre le monarque qui avait eu pendant un moment la crainte que son chevalier ne puisse sortir de son robot. «Seulement parce que ce radin de Llyod a enfin installé un système pour que tu puisse évacuer le Lancelot.» grommela le britannique en baissant la tête. «Il était tellement irresponsable envers toi. Il n'a pas assez fait pour te protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il travaille pour moi.»

Suzaku pouffa, s'asseyant contre les oreillers «Vu le prix que tu y as mis et les menaces si quelque chose m'arrivait parce qu'il aurait négligé la sécurité de ton chevalier adoré, je suis surpris qu'il n'ai pas sué à grosses gouttes quand il travaillait.

\- Il n'avait pas installé de siège éjectable.» grogna Lelouch en le serrant dans ses bras, sa tête reposant contre son torse. «C'est impardonnable.

\- C'était au début. Après que tu sois devenu empereur, il a apprit qu'il avait intérêt à ce que ça soit le cas.

\- Tu n'en avais pas quand tu étais chevalier des...

\- Non. Ne finis pas cette phrase.» Il le coupa, ne voulant _ **plus parler de cette époque**_ «Mais non, je n'en avais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé maintenant que j'y pense». Maintenant qu'il y pensait: _Peut-être qu'il voyait ça comme une punition?Ou estimait-il qu'il ne méritait que de se reposer sur ce que Lelouch lui avait fait?_ Une façon d'expier. Une façon de s'excuser pour ses actions, pour le coup de poing à Llyod, pour les larmes de Nunnally et la souffrance de son ancien ami. Il porta la main pâle aux longs doigts à ses lèvres, comme pour faire un baisemain tendre, comme si il le faisait dans un moment de complicité: «Mais j'avoue que c'est mieux de l'avoir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait refusé de l'installer pendant si longtemps par manque d'argent. Et qu'il a pourtant équipé le Lancelot de tellement d'accessoires et de gadgets.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir à cause de ça.» Il serra sa main autour de celle du japonais. _Si je ne t'avais pas reconnu ce jour-là. Si j'avais mené mon plan jusqu'au bout sans découvrir que c'était toi._..La réalisation qu'il aurait pu TUER son meilleur ami, son amant, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, lui serra le cœur, comme l'horreur et l'ironie de la situation l'avaient fait rire hystériquement à l'époque.

Suzaku rit doucement «Je ne suis pas mort. Mais ton ordre a beaucoup joué, je l'admets.» La réalité de la situation leurs revint et Lelouch se laissa aller sur ses oreilles près de lui. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Un mois? Deux mois? Il s'en fichait, ça ne voulait plus rien dire... «J'ai vu la retransmission de mon enterrement.» signala Suzaku, sans lâcher la main douce qu'il tenait tendrement. «Très émouvant. Tu étais...tu avais l'air si brisé à l'idée que ton chevalier bien-aimé n'était plus à te côtés et ne le serait plus jamais. C'était un discours très émouvant.

\- Je n'ai eu qu'à imaginer que c'était réel.» Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. «Et ça n'a pas été difficile de feindre la douleur...»

 _L'idée de me perdre...te brise à ce point?_ Il se lécha les lèvres «Lelouch...

\- Si c'est pour me demander si je suis sûr. La réponse est oui.

\- Tu pourrais trouver une autre solution. Tu as toujours deux dizaines de plans pour une situation.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres façons d'amener la paix dans le monde et arrêter toute cette violence, toute cette haine. Cette fois il n'y en qu'un seul plan. Et il ne changera pas!»

Serrant les dents, Suzaku chercha une justification, n'importe quoi. «Je pourrais t'enlever, en tant que Zero.

\- Ho? Ca a toujours été mon fantasme d'être kidnappé par mon beau chevalier qui se cacherait derrière un masque, qui me jetterait sur son épaule, bondirait dans le cockpit d'un knightmare inconnu, placé là comme par hasard, et qui m’emmènerait loin, puis qui paierait un prêtre pour faire de moi son époux devant les dieux de son pays. ~

\- Lelouch...

\- Bon on aurait du mal à trouver où vivre quand même...tout le monde nous connaît maintenant. Et pour trouver un prêtre prêt à nous unir...et si on veut adopter un jour, ça risque de poser quelques soucis. A moins de vivre dans un autre pays, avec de faux noms, et en ayant des teintures et des lentilles de contact en public.

\- Sois sérieux un instant.

\- La légitimité de Nunnally serait remise en question si j'étais toujours vivant.

\- Une fausse mort? Et je doute que beaucoup de gens...te soutiendraient pour que tu garde la couronne si tu disparaissais. Ils seraient ravi de te retirer le trône. Et fausser ta mort ne te poserais aucun problème.

\- Je serais chassé sans cesse! Personne ne me laisserais en paix.

\- Mais...si tu es cru mort par le monde entier?

\- Comment pourrais-tu rester aux côtés de Nunnally alors?

\- Tu crois qu'elle serait tout aussi heureuse d'avoir ton meurtrier près d'elle? Je pourrais prétendre t'emmener pour te tuer plus loin, loin des yeux de ta famille et du public et...»

Lelouch eut un haussement de sourcil. «J'imagine la tête du monde: _Zero attrapant l'empereur, le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac à patates, sautant dans un robot et volant au loin._ Tout le monde en serait choqué, je serais cherché et bien sûr personne ne nous trouverait avant que tu ne réapparaisse en déclarant ma mort avec des fausses preuves. Et en prétendant que tu ne voulais pas assassiner l'empereur démoniaque devant sa petite sœur et devant possiblement beaucoup d'enfants.

\- Je parie que Jeremiah préférerait. CC aussi. Nunnally aussi, probablement...

\- Si ça implique que je vive, oui certainement.» Il se mit à rire «Et ça impliquerait que l'empereur démon et Zero avaient une relation torride pour beaucoup de gens bizarres. Déjà que dans les écrits, un jour, on aura des théories sur l'intense et brûlante relation entre l'empereur et son fidèle chevalier.

\- Et bien ils n'auraient pas vraiment tord.» De sa seconde main, le jeune pilote caressa la joue imberbe de son amant, dans un geste apaisant «Penses y? S'il te plaît? En deux mois tu aurais le temps de tout mettre en place. Je te connais. Tu devrais peut-être mettre Llyod dans la confidence pour les détails robotiques mais...»

_Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Pas maintenant que j'ai découverts mes vrais sentiments._

_Pas maintenant que j'ai vu ta souffrance.._

Pendant un instant, Lelouch imagina cette possibilité. Une vie avec Suzaku, loin des souffrances, loin des gens qui pourraient le reconnaître. _Mais pourrait-il vivre loin de Nunnally? En étant bel et bien vivant?_ Puis il se mit à rire «Pourquoi tout tes plans implique l’enlèvement de ma personne?

\- Parce que tu ne peux plus vraiment retourner en arrière avec ta politique. Et ton plan. Même si tu abdiquais en faveur de ta petite sœur...personne ne te laisserait vivre en paix.

\- Je ne sais pas Suzaku. Je ne pense pas que dévier de mes plans soient la meilleure solution.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures.»

Lelouch eut un rire étranglé, n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'il entendait «Tu ne disais pas ça quand...

\- ...quand je ne savais pas certaines vérités?»

L'empereur serra les dents, ravalant sa colère, imaginant ce que la sorcière aux cheveux verts avait pu dire. «CC a trop parlé?

\- Oui.»

Un mot suffisait pour faire se crisper le brun. Il ferma ses yeux violets, compta lentement jusqu'à dix. Refoulant ses sentiments, il soupira, cherchant des excuses «Et tu n'as pas aimé ce que tu as entendu non? Tu aurais aimé ne pas savoir ces vérités hein? Ca a coupé ta détermination? Ca t'a soulagé et a aidé ta volonté de ne pas me tuer n'est-ce pas?

\- ...»

Seul le silence lui répondit. Lelouch prit une grande inspiration «Je vois...j'aurais du me douter qu'elle allait me faire un coup pareil un jour...j'aurais préféré qu'elle...

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me l'avoue de toi-même.

\- Tu aurais pu me tuer en sachant la vérité?» ironisa le brun, détournant le regard, ses pensées s'agitant pour trouver un échappatoire. Et maudissant cette sorcière de torpiller ses plans.

Suzaku haussa les épaules, lui plutôt soulagés que CC ait été de son avis, l'avis de sauver Lelouch de ses pensées destructrices sans lui imposer l'immortalité «Évidement que non. C'est bien pour ça que je parle d'autres solutions.

\- Je ne pense pas que...

\- Je t'aime.

\- Suzaku ne...

\- Je t'aime...

\- Arrêtes...

\- Je t'aime » Il ponctuait chacune de ces répétitions par un baiser sur le visage de son amant, ses mains lui tenant maintenant les joues. De son pouce, il essuya une larme alors que Lelouch baissait la tête, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rosies. Comme si i luttait pour ne pas répondre, pour ne pas donner une raison à Suzaku d'insister mais son regard bouleversé en disait assez.

Le japonais ne perdit pas espoir. Il ne lui restait que entre un et deux mois pour le faire changer d'avis. Il ne voulait pas le tuer, il ne le voulait pas...il avait déjà perdu tellement de gens, et son cœur ne supportait pas de perdre la personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

«Ne me force pas à vivre sans toi. S'il te plait.» Parce que ça ne sera pas une vie. Et parce que sans Lelouch, il ne serait qu'un Zero faisant son travail, mais n'étant qu'une coquille vide au cœur brisé. 


End file.
